Knob attachment assemblies have been long used to couple a knob to control a device, such as a switch, valve, cable, etc. The knob may then be selectively manipulated to provide input control to a piece of machinery. For instance, a knob of a knob attachment assembly may control a valve, such as a valve of a vehicle's braking system. Often the control devices are mounted within control panels, wherein the control device is mounted to a backside of the control panel and an actuation member passes through the control panel. A knob or handle is coupled to the distal end of the actuation member on the front side of the control panel. The handle allows a user to grip the actuation member and move the actuation member to actuate the control device.
Although previously developed knob attachment assemblies are effective, they are not without their problems. For instance, previously developed knob attachment assemblies may permit the handle to be installed in only one orientation relative to the control panel. Thus, the knob or handle cannot be reoriented into a second position to correct any error in the orientation of the knob once installed. For instance, if the handle includes indicia indicating the function of the knob, such as the word “BRAKE,” and during installation, an error is made such that the indicia is oriented incorrectly, i.e. upside down, the handle cannot be reoriented to correct the error. Or, if correctable, the orientation can only be corrected through extensive labor, such as by obtaining access behind the control panel to reorient the control device. Others require screwing the handle onto the actuation member, requiring a number of turns to fully engage the handle, while still not orientating indicia in a reproducible orientation. Still others provide detents to orient indicia, but require many turns of the handle to install.
Thus, there exists a need for a knob attachment assembly having a handle that is selectively orientable and lockable in a variety of orientations, that may be installed with only a partial turn, and is easily removable.